


Storm Inside You Awoken

by jocelynfray



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abby Griffin meets Marcus Kane at the funeral of his mother, her longtime patient. What starts as a tentative friendship turns into something more following a drunken phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A meeting at a funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my tumblr (same username as here) and I'll continue to publish it on my tumblr as well as here. You can find it on my tumblr under the tag storminsideyouawoken.

It was sunny on the day of Julia Kane’s funeral, which was fitting as she always tried to make everyone’s day a little brighter. She was a very kind woman, always looking for ways to help people. She had such a big heart, which was what killed her in the end. Heart attacks are common with women in their late sixties, sometimes in women that don’t have a history of heart related health problems. At least, that was what Abby kept reminding herself. She knew logically that there was nothing more she could have done to help her longtime patient, but that didn’t make the misguided guilt go away.

She’s just thankful she wasn’t the one to tell Julia’s only child that she was dead, that job went to an intern. The official reason she’s at Julia’s funeral is that over the years the woman had become somewhat of a friend to her (if you can count people who come in for checkups every few months friends) and her son had sent her an email on her work address asking her to come. The unofficial one was that she felt guilty. She knows she shouldn’t, but as she listened to the preacher talk about what a wonderful woman Julia was, she couldn’t help but feel like her death was her fault.  
  
Once the casket was in the ground and people started to leave, a man walked up to her.  
“You’re Abby Griffin, right? I’m Marcus Kane, I’m glad you could make it.” he said, extending a hand to shake while trying to smile a little but ultimately failing. _‘So this is Julia’s son. Didn’t think he’d be this good looking. Woah, don’t go there Abby, it’s his mother’s funeral for Christ’s sake!’_  
  
“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” she said, shaking his hand. “Julia was a wonderful woman, I liked having her as my patient.”  
  
“Yeah, she was…god it seems so unreal.”  
  
“I know how you feel. When we lose someone we love it’s hard to really come to terms with it…my husband passed away five years ago and it took me a long time to process it.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, I’m fine now. Look, I’m really sorry but I have to go, I’m still on call. If you ever want to talk about Julia or how you’re feeling, call me.” she said before getting a pad of paper from her purse and giving him her number as neatly written as possible.  
  
“Thanks, I’ll take you up on that.”  
  
“Welcome.” she said, giving him a smile before walking towards her car. _‘Did I just give Marcus Kane my number cause I feel guilty over his mother’s death? Holy fuck I’m messed up.’_ she thought as she drove out of the parking lot.


	2. The first phonecall

Abby groaned as the noise of her cell phone ringing woke her up. _‘I’m off call, who calls me at 3 in the morning?!?’_ she thought, annoyed. She glanced at her phone and frowned at the unfamiliar number. “Hello? Who is this?” she asked, voice raspy with sleep.

“It’s Marcus Kane. Is this a bad time?” came the voice at the other end. He sounded like he was holding himself together by a thread, or trying not to break down; Abby wasn’t sure which was more likely.

“Oh, hello Marcus. No, it’s fine. You want to talk about something?” Abby briefly wondered why he was calling now, nearly a month after the funeral. When she’d given him her number, she hadn’t really expected him to call. He didn’t seem the type that liked relying on people.

“Yeah. I just…I haven’t slept in days and I’m not even that tired right now, not sure if that’s good or bad. Everyone keeps telling me how fucking sorry they are that Mom’s dead, how she was a great woman but then as soon as I allow myself to be even a little upset around them they bolt. And I don’t know, I just need someone to talk to who won’t fucking bolt and you told me to call you if I wanted to talk so I did.” he finished, sounding completely worn out.

“Ok, um…well, do you want to talk about Julia, or do you want to talk about something else?” Abby offered, running a hand over her face. She’s dealt with patients who need emotional support plenty of times, but with Marcus…she wasn’t sure how to help him, she barely even knew him.

“Something else. Anything else, please.” he pleaded, desperation leaking into his voice involuntarily.

So Abby told him about her day, and all her weird patients. As she talked, Marcus started to relax and laugh a little at her stories. At around 5 in the morning, Marcus hung up with a “Thank you for this, Abby. It really helped.” As she laid back down to get an hour of sleep before she had to get up, she caught herself thinking about how she likes the way he says her name.


	3. We're a sad pair aren't we

Abby sighed, pushing her shopping cart through the frozen foods isle. It seemed all she really ate these days were tv dinners. Not very healthy, she knows, but all she has the energy to eat nowadays. With Clarke out of the house, there was really no reason to waste money on anything other than quick microwaveable meals. _‘God, my life is so pathetic. Can’t get much sadder than this’_ she thought, inwardly shaking her head at her general existence.

“Abby?” came a voice behind her. She turned, plastering a smile on her face, expecting it to be one of the patients who often asked her for medical advice when they ran into her while shopping. _‘Please only want info on a cold or something, I just want to go home’_ Abby thought, bracing herself for an onslaught of questions. She was so tired. Jackson had been out of the state to visit his boyfriend Nathan whom had gotten sick, so she had taken on his workload. Not to mention she was still technically on call for her shift.   
  
Upon seeing who had called her name, an unconscious smile made its way to her lips as she exclaimed “Marcus! It’s so good to see you. How are you feeling?”  
  
It had been a few weeks since he’d called her and she’d been wondering how he was dealing with his grief.  
  
“Better. Not as bad as when I called you, so that’s a start. How are you feeling?” he inquired, and he seemed genuinely concerned about her. It was a nice feeling, having someone care. _‘He probably noticed the bags under my eyes’_ she thought  
  
“Things have been busy at the hospital lately, but I’m fine.” She didn’t want to complain to him about how exhausted she was, he was grieving! Besides, she never liked annoying other people with her problems.  
  
“Are you sure? You look tired, Abby.” he commented, and it really was nice he cared, but she didn’t want to bother him with her complaining.  
  
“I’m a doctor, I’m used to working long hours. But I appreciate the concern.” she answered.  
  
Not wanting to discuss her exhaustion anymore, she glanced at his cart and was a bit surprised at seeing a six pack along with (of course) frozen dinners.  
  
“I don’t have to worry about you developing an alcohol problem, do I?” she asked, only half joking.  
  
He smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “No, I’m alright. Just a few drinks, nothing to worry about.”  
  
“Good, wouldn’t want you dealing with your grief through substance abuse. Don’t hesitate to call me if you want to talk again, about anything.”  
  
“I won’t. It was nice seeing you Abby.” he replied, waving a one-handed goodbye before resuming his shopping in the opposite direction as her.  
  
“You too.” she answered, smiling to herself as she continued shopping.  
  
She realized on the drive home that talking to him had brightened her mood considerably. _‘Must be his smile. He looks more human when he smiles, less like a statue’_ she thought. Before she could dwell more on Marcus Kane and his smile, her phone rang. “Doctor Griffin.” she answered. So much for her good mood.


	4. The phonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this is when the M rating takes effect.

Abby woke to her phone ringing off the hook, and according to her bedside alarm clock it had just turned 1 AM. _‘REALLY?!? God I just got off call! I swear to god if they make me come in I might just murder someone.’_

She fumbled for her phone on the bedside table, and as soon as she saw Marcus on the caller ID her anger disappeared. _‘Shit, I hope he’s ok. Not sure how much I’ll be able to help if he’s in a worse headspace than when he called last time’_ she thought, sitting up and leaning against the headboard before answering with a “Marcus? Is something wrong?”

“Everything’s fine. Well, not everything, I’m really horny and was hoping you could help me with that.” he replied, and something was off about his voice.

“Are you drunk?”

“No, well…maybe. I had a few beers. But that’s not the point, the point is will you help me? You don’t need to come over…just talk.”

Abby was considering ending the conversation (if this could even be considered a conversation) right then and there. He was drunk, and would clearly be humiliated in the morning when he remembered why he called her, if he even DID remember. And yet…she couldn’t bring herself to hang up.

“What should I say?”

“Anything, it doesn’t matter.” and ok, it was a real self confidence boost knowing that just her voice could help get a man off (even if said man WAS drunk).

She thought on it for a few moments, smirking before saying (in what she HOPED was a sultry tone but it probably wasn’t) “Take the base of your cock in your hand and slowly move it up and down the shaft. Don’t speed up, go as slow as possible, you aren’t allowed to go any faster until I say you can, understood?”

The only sounds she heard at Marcus’ end were quick, labored breaths, and a panted “Understood.”

“Good. If you disobey me I’ll hang up.” She listened to his hurried breathing for about a minute, licking her lips, waiting until he let out a soft moan that went straight to her core before continuing in an unconsciously breathy voice “Now tighten your grip, and quicken your pace by a fraction. I want you to keep your ministrations consistent throughout.”

This time she got a “Yes ma’am.” and she could hear the smirk in his voice. Who knew a drunk Marcus Kane would have some lip on him?

She waited, listening to his breathing and soft whimpers. So far he was obeying her, which was a surprise. _‘Half expected him to defy me by now.’_ she thought, swallowing hard to wet her dry throat.

After two minutes, he surprised her.

“Abby…fuck, Abby…faster, please let me go faster.” he implored, sounding out of breath before letting out a drawn out moan, and oh dear god that was hot.

“No. In fact, stop. Take your hand off your cock. Now.” she ordered, and waited till his breathing calmed down as proof that he’d obeyed her. “Good. Don’t touch yourself until I say so, are we clear?”

“Yes.” he breathed, sounding slightly less out of breath but no less aroused.

She waited five minutes just to torture him before saying “Now start touching yourself again, but go slowly. Slower than when we started.”

This time, his breathing was quicker and he moaned more than before.

She waited two minutes before deciding to give him some relief, saying “Go as fast as you want now Marcus.”

She listened as his moans became louder, the slap of skin on skin becoming more prominent. As he came, he moaned her name, which surprised her.

“Thank you for that, Abby.” he said, to which she replied “Welcome.” before hanging up.

As soon as he was off the phone, she became very aware of her arousal. Normally she ignored her urges, as it often wasn’t convenient to deal with them. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of times she’d gotten herself off in the last five years.

This time however, she couldn’t ignore it. She laid down flat on her bed, slipping her pajama pants and underwear off, spreading her legs and pulling her shirt over her head before running her left hand over her breasts, twisting her nipples between her thumb and forefinger for a few moments. Sliding her right hand down her body, she rubbed slowly at her clit. She slipped one finger in to start with, arching her back and moaning, before adding another and moving them inside her slowly. She closed her eyes, and found herself picturing Marcus, hand around his cock, head leaned back, moaning her name. Adding another finger, she moaned moving them faster, listening to the sounds they made sliding in and out of her drenched cunt. She felt herself close to the edge and stopped, playing with her breasts for a few minutes before continuing her movements, moaning as she came. She rode out her orgasm, sucking her cum off her fingers, moaning at the salty taste. _‘God it’s been too long since I’ve done that.’_ she thought before drifting off, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time.


	5. Is this really a date?

Abby woke to her alarm clock at around 7 AM. _'Ugh, fuck. Why'd I forget to turn that off? It's my off day, I could have slept in'_ she thought, rubbing a hand over her face. She glanced down at her torso, wondering why she was naked, which brought back the entire bizarre experience from the night before. _'Can't believe that actually happened. Marcus Kane called me for help to get him off…and I did. Oh god I helped him get off oh fuck everything's gonna be awkward now! Unless he doesn't remember anything'._ Which was unlikely, let’s face it, no one forgets something like that even if they are drunk.  
  
She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, letting the scalding hot water wash over her, waking her up. _'God he probably looked so hot getting himself off to my voice…oh god WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!? I'm not like this, I don't have phone sex with drunk grieving men! I'm too old for that!'_  
  
After what felt like hours, she got out of the shower and dried herself off but before she could get dressed, her cell phone started ringing. She groaned, walking over to her bedside table not bothering to wrap herself in a towel when she was the only one in the house. Glancing at the caller ID, she froze upon seeing Marcus’ name and how can just seeing his name turn her on?!? Sighing, she got into bed and rested her back against the headboard, debating letting it go to voice mail before deciding to suck it up and get it over with.  
  
“Marcus? You’re up early.”  
  
“So are you. Are you on call?”  
  
“No, just forgot to turn off my alarm…” So far so good, maybe he didn’t remember.  
  
“Why did you have phone sex with me? You could have just hung up.”

Fuck.  
  
“Because I wanted to, and before you ask why, it’s cause…fuck it, look, it’s been a long time since I’ve been attracted to someone ok? And I was flattered that you called me to help you out, so I figured why not.”  
  
There’s silence on the other end of the line for a minute, and yeah, she might have broken him.  
  
“Marcus? You there?”  
  
“I’m here…wow.” and she can TELL he’s got some infuriating smirk on his face. “You’re attracted to me. Did you get all hot and bothered when I was moaning your name?”

 _'Yes.'_  
  
“That’s none of your business, and you’re clearly attracted to me as well.”  
  
“Why would you assume that?”  
  
“You called me up to help get you off, and you moaned my name when you had an orgasm.”  
  
“True.”  
  
And then she had an idea.  
  
“Your turn. Let’s see if you can get me off.”  
  
“What?!?”  
  
“You heard me. Have phone sex with me and if you get me off, you can fuck me for real.” she explained, spreading her legs and sliding a hand between them.  
  
“Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but ok. Um…what are you wearing?”  
  
“Nothing. And that won’t get me off, be more creative.”  
  
There was a silence on the other end before he said “I want to fuck you so badly.”

"I know."

"No, I don’t think you do. I want to fuck you hard and make you scream and leave marks on your body that will last for weeks. I want to tease you and make you beg for me."  
  
Ok, that was hot. Really hot.  
  
She moaned, slipping a finger into herself, closing her eyes, and fuck imagining him making her beg for him was more of a turn on than it ought be.  
  
“Keep going, that can’t be all.” she encouraged, voice already raspy with lust.  
  
“I want you on your back in my bed moaning as I kiss down your body. I want you barely containing your screams as I go down on you, god I want to taste you and make you cum with my name on your lips.” he continued, voice slightly unsteady and Abby could TELL the fact that she was naked and touching herself to his voice was having an affect on him.  
  
Her moans grew louder as she slipped her fingers in and out faster, and really it hadn’t even been that long and she was so close. _'Damn he's good at this.'_ she thought, imagining his tongue inside her as she sped up her ministrations, moaning his name as she came.  
  
After catching her breath, she smirked.  
  
“You’re…decent, I’ll give you that. Meet me at that new place across from the Walmart on Main around 7.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m not having sex with you unless we have dinner first. Look, it’s been…well it’s been about 4 years since I’ve had sex, and the last time was pretty bad from what I remember. The point is, it’s been a while, and I’m not having sex again after that dry spell without also having dinner. Is that a problem?”  
  
“No, not at all. See you at 7.”  
  
“See you then.” she said, hanging up.  
  
She laid there for a few moments, and really she couldn’t believe that had actually happened. _'This is so surreal.'_ she thought, getting up to prepare for her date.  
  
The first thing Abby did was hop in the shower again to shave above her knees, as she never bothered with that unless there was a chance she was getting laid (though she knows from experience not to shave her vagina cause it hurts like a bitch growing back in. Teenage Abby learned that the hard way).  
  
Afterwards she hunted down some underwear that kind of matched? They’re two different shades of purple and not remotely sexy but he’s getting laid, he won’t care it’s not lingerie (she doesn’t own any to be honest, never saw the appeal of wearing expensive usually uncomfortable underwear).  
  
The next part was easy, as she owns exactly two dresses, a black nun-like one for funerals, and a dark red knee length one for everything else. It’s also quite modest, sleeveless, the neckline stopping just above her cleavage but not showing anything which is how she likes it. _'Not to mention the less he sees the more interested he'll be.'_ she thought, laying the dress on her bed.  
  
Then all she had to do was pick out which flats to wear (she has not worn heels since her wedding day, they’re too painful and she likes her feet firmly planted on the ground).  
  
Once that was all picked out, she just lounged around and read a book, enjoying her time off.  
  
She got dressed around 6:30, leaving her hair down and running a brush through it before putting on some lipstick (she doesn’t like the sensation of makeup on her face, plus it takes up too much time).  
  
When she arrived at the restaurant she was surprised to see Marcus already there, and upon seeing her he stood up, pulling her chair out for her. He looked…really nice. White button up, no tie (sadly. She’d been looking forward to pulling him down by it and kissing him), and some black slacks. His hair was combed back as usual, although it looked cleaner than the last time she’d seen him.  
  
“You look nice.” he observed, looking her up and down, licking his lips. Abby was very pleased she had that affect on him.  
  
“Thanks, you too. You’re early, do you live around here?” she asked, sitting down and glancing at the wine menu.  
  
“Yeah, ten minutes from here. I walked so we’ll have to take your car if that’s fine with you. Do you live in the area?” he inquired, sitting back down in his chair across from her.  
  
“No, I live about thirty minutes away, and sure we can take my car.”  
  
After that they lapsed into an awkward silence that lasted until the waiter came to ask for their drink order (champagne for Abby, red wine for Marcus), which arrived within a few minutes of ordering. After a few sips of wine, Abby couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“So…you planning to do everything you discussed to me tonight or no?”  
  
Marcus’ eyes widened, he did NOT expect her to be so blunt in public. But two can play at that game. He put down his glass and leaned across the table, smirking as he said in a low voice “Yes, if that’s alright with you.”  
  
Abby bit back a moan, she remembered everything he’d said, and needless to say she was looking forward to paying the check.  
  
“It’s fine by me.” she answered, voice husky with lust, and she could tell by that infuriating smirk on his face that he knew the affect he had on her.  
  
“We could leave now…we don’t have to eat here, we could eat at my place…” he murmured, casually rubbing her forearm as he spoke.  
  
“I’m pretty sure food is going to be the last thing on our minds when we get to yours, and you aren’t getting out of dinner.” she replied  
  
He was about to respond when the server came, and asked for their food orders. Marcus removed his hand from her arm and sat up, ordering a well done steak for himself and Abby ordered some salmon. When the waiter left, the topic shifted from sex to work.  
  
“So, what exactly do you do?” she asked. Julia had never told her what her son did for a living, which she’d always thought was odd as mothers typically took every opportunity to brag about their kids (she knows from experience).  
  
“I’m a lawyer, actually.”  
  
“Really? What made you want to become a lawyer?” she asked, taking a sip of her wine.  
  
He stared at her lips for a moment, wetting his own before replying “I value the law, but there are people who try to twist it to their own advantage and I wanted to help put a stop to that. What about you, what made you want to become a doctor?”  
  
At this, Abby’s face lit up and she grinned before answering “I’d always wanted to be a doctor for as long as I could remember, to help people. I was just so fascinated by how the body functions and how fragile it is, how fragile people are, and I wanted to help them. I knew I couldn’t actually stop the body from succumbing to disease but I could help treat it, and so I decided to become a doctor.”  
  
“You did seem like the kind of person who genuinely cares about people.” he commented, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find her passion to be incredibly sexy.  
  
“I do, thanks for noticing.”  
  
“I notice a lot about you.” he replied, taking a sip of his wine, holding her gaze.  
  
Their food arrived before she could ask him exactly what he notices about her, and conversation ceased. Upon finishing their meals, they split the bill and Abby led him out to her car.  
  
“Which way to your apartment?” she asked, unlocking her car doors and climbing into the drivers seat.  
  
“I could drive, that would save us time.” he pointed out, wanting to get to his as quickly as possible.  
  
Abby contemplated it for a moment, before getting out and handing him her keys.  
  
“Be careful, you scratch my car, sex is off the table.”  
  
“Noted.” he replied, getting into the drivers seat as she got into the passengers seat. It wasn’t that long a drive to his apartment, but it felt like it would never end for them.  
  
As soon as he parked the car, Marcus got out, went around and opened the car door for her, shutting it behind her and locking her car. She smiled in response and he led her to his apartment, getting his keys out and unlocking the door.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Abby found herself pinned between the door and Marcus’ body, his lips working their way down her neck.  
  
“Fuck, you don’t mess around do you?” she moaned, not that she doesn’t appreciate a man who gets right to the point.  
  
Then his hand was reaching up her skirt, fingers grazing her already soaked underwear and god she was already so horny it was just sad.  
  
“Marcus, fucking touch me already.” she snapped, because he was hesitating and hell, it’s been four years since she’s had any action, she needs this.  
  
At this, he pulled her underwear down her thighs and slipped two fingers inside her, moving them slowly in and out.  
  
She moaned, grinding into his hand and fuck she’d missed someone else touching her. He’d stopped sucking on her neck by now and was just watching her, looking her right in the eyes, his own clouded with lust.  
  
Within moments she could feel herself getting close, and she was pretty sure the fact it was someone else’s hands on her was one of the reasons for that.  
  
She moaned so loudly when she came it was almost verging on a scream, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the door in the aftermath, breathing heavily. She opened them just in time to see Marcus suck her cum off his fingers and god that was so so hot.  
  
“Fuck me. Now.” she ordered, feeling pleased with herself when he obeyed, unbuttoning his pants, shoving them down to his ankles along with his boxers.  
  
She pulled her dress over her head, tossing it on the floor somewhere not wanting to have to hike it around her waist.  
  
“Shit, I don’t have a condom.” and really, it was sweet that he thought of that but she was too horny to give a damn.

"Unless you have any STDs, we won’t need one."  
  
“I’m clean.”  
  
“Good. Now fuck me already.”  
  
He placed his hands on her ass, and she took the hint, grabbing his arms and practically climbing up his torso wrapping her legs around his hips, inwardly cursing his height.  
  
He mercifully wasted no time positioning her, and yeah judging by the moan she made when he was finally inside her it’s been WAY too long since she’s been fucked.  
  
He started off infuriatingly slow, getting a rhythm going that he clearly felt comfortable with. She however did not.  
  
“Marcus, it’s been four fucking years, go faster.” she snapped, and luckily for him he obeyed, grunting as he picked up the pace.  
  
She tried to savor the feeling of him inside her, moaning louder as he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, slamming into her and really she’d never been into getting fucked like this but it was so nice.  
  
His head was resting against her right shoulder, and he bit down on it hard when she screamed, she guessed he was trying to hold back a moan. It was oddly arousing, the pain mixing with the waves of pleasure radiating to what felt like her very soul. It wasn’t long before her orgasm shook its way through her body, ripping his name from her lips in a loud moan. He came seconds later, a “fuck, Abby” breathed against her neck, tensing against her. After a few moments he relaxed, pulling out of her. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, feeling more than a little unsteady as her feet touched the ground, leaning against the door for balance as his cum dripped down her thighs.  
  
“That was so nice.” she gasped, and she couldn’t help herself from grinning at him.  
  
“Yeah…fuck, your shoulder’s bleeding.” he exclaimed, a note of panic in his voice, and the slight stinging pain in her shoulder registered with her.  
  
She glanced at it. “It’s fine, not too deep.”  
  
But that didn’t stop him from apologizing about a million times and sadly pulling his pants up before hurrying to the kitchen. She sighed, following him.  
  
“Really Marcus, I’m fine, it’s not that bad.” she protested as he started blotting at her shoulder with a paper towel.  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t mean to make you bleed.”  
  
“I know. Look, I just need some disinfectant and a band-aid.” Really, it wasn’t that bad though it was terribly sweet that he was so concerned for her.  
  
He squirted some hand sanitizer on a new paper towel and blotted the bite mark, then put a band-aid on it.  
  
“Is that ok?” he asked, inspecting his work. She looked at it, and really she could have done without the fuss. If she’s honest it was really hot that he broke skin.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine. Now, take your clothes off and show me where your bedroom is.” she ordered, slipping out of her shoes and taking her underwear the rest of the way off, pulling her bra over her head.  
  
“What? Why?” He was, dare she say it, adorable when he looked confused.  
  
“Because I want you to go down on me, and then if it’s fine with you I was thinking I could stay the night. Unless you want me to leave.”

"No, you can stay." and he was trying not to stare at her boobs. What was guys fascination with boobs? She never understood that.  
  
“Good.” and since he was too distracted by her standing naked in his kitchen, she started unbuttoning his shirt for him, and by the third button he snapped out of it, taking over.  
  
Wow. She knew he was in decent shape when he was fucking her but _damn_. He wasn’t overly muscular but he had a nice upper body, and Christ those arms…he’s clearly pretty strong as he supported her weight…  
  
“You ok?” he inquired, smirking. Fuck, caught staring.  
  
“Fine.” she replied, forcing her eyes back on his face. He kicked off his shoes, slipping his socks off and making quick work of his pants and boxers before leading her to his bedroom.  
  
Honestly, she expected it to be messy, he’s a bachelor after all but like the little she’s seen of the rest of his house it was weirdly tidy, everything in its place.  
  
“You’re probably the cleanest guy I’ve ever slept with.” she commented as she pulled back the bed covers, which was slightly difficult as he had his covers firmly tucked into the mattress.  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he said, watching her as she pulled the covers down and climbed in, laying on her back. He stared at her for a few moments, trying to commit this to memory before climbing into bed and kissing her on the lips for the first time that evening. He sighed into her mouth, sliding his hand down to cup her breast, squeezing lightly causing her to gasp into his mouth. He started kissing his way down her throat, and his kisses now were much different than the ones he gave her earlier, more gentle, reverent almost.  
  
Abby just relaxed as he made his way down her body, sucking and kissing her breasts with surprising tenderness. His whole demeanor had changed, when they’d fucked it had been wild, almost animalistic but now…now it was, well the only word that came to mind was holy, as if he was worshiping her body and it had been so long since she’d experienced anything like this. To be honest she wasn’t sure if she had ever experienced anything like this before, which was really sad, she’s forty-nine for Christ’s sake!  
  
By the time he’d made his way to her inner thighs she was withering and moaning, needing him to just get on with it. But he took his sweet time, biting and sucking, intent to leave his mark on such a private place on her body.  
  
She indulged him for a few minutes till she couldn’t take it anymore, begging “Please just get on with it Marcus.”  
  
He lifted his head, locking his gaze with hers, and he had a defiant look in his eyes that had her worried for a moment he’d say no and continue his torture but he simply gave a quick nod, dipped his head back between her legs and unceremoniously slipped his tongue into her.  
  
She moaned immediately, arching her back and grasping the sheets as he swirled his tongue inside her achingly slow, taking his time.  
  
She had forgotten how good it felt, having someone make her come undone with their tongue, and Marcus was VERY good at it.  
  
Her moans grew louder, and she grasped the sheets harder, writhing as he sped up his movements slightly, still so so slow but faster than before (which was a snail’s pace, let’s be honest).  
  
She was shaking after a few minutes, eyes screwed shut, moans on the edge of screaming as her body shook, she was so close, she could feel that wonderful pressure in her body as she clawed at the sheets, screaming as he swirled his tongue around her clit, waves of pleasure shaking through her as she came, and he didn’t stop, just kept up his movements throughout her orgasm until she got so sensitive she had to tug his head up with a shaking hand.  
  
Exhausted, she could only gesture for him to come up and lay beside her, which he did. She kissed him gently, moaning upon tasting herself on his lips. When she pulled back, she gave him a contented smile before murmuring a quiet “Thank you.”  
  
“My pleasure.” he replied, running a hand through her hair as she laid her head on his chest. She was asleep within minutes.


	6. I don't want to die in the shower

Abby awoke to discover that yeah, she’d drooled on his chest. “Fuck.” she mumbled, lifting her head.  
  
“I see you’re awake.” Marcus commented, glancing down at her. “If you wouldn’t mind moving I really have to use the bathroom.”  
  
“Sure, sorry.” she apologized, quickly moving off of him, watching as he made a beeline for the bathroom.  
  
“How long have you been up?” Abby called, sitting up and leaning her back against the headboard, glancing at the bedside clock. 9:00, great. She hadn’t slept in till 9 in a LONG time. Though it was a bit strange how his clock appeared to be a 24 hour one, judging by the lack of AM next to the numbers.  
  
“Since 7.”  
  
“Why didn’t you move me?”  
  
“Didn’t want to wake you, you were out like log. Looked like you needed the rest.” he explained, walking back over to the bed, sitting next to her and leaning his back against the headboard, not making an attempt to cover himself.  
  
“Well, thanks. Sorry about drooling on you.”  
  
“It’s fine, I mean I made you bleed last night so you drooling on me isn’t that big of a deal.”  
  
“True. Do you have work today or no?”  
  
“No, you?”  
  
“I’m officially off call till tomorrow but they could still call me in if they need me.”  
  
“That sucks…so, did you enjoy yourself last night?” he asked, glancing over at her with a smug expression on his face.  
  
 _'As if he doesn't know.'_ she thought as she rolled her eyes, smiling a bit.  
  
“Yes, very much but you probably already knew that cause I’m so fucking loud.”  
  
“It’s not that often I make a woman scream three times in one night.” and he had cocky smile on his face as he said this, trailing his right hand up her left leg.  
  
“Um, actually it was two times, when you were fingering me that was just a very loud moan.” she corrected, cause if he’s going to be smug he’s going to be smug about things that actually happened.  
  
“Still, that doesn’t happen a lot.” he pointed out, fingers inching towards her thigh and nope, that is not happening while he’s being obnoxious.  
  
“It’s not cause you’re so great in bed or anything, it doesn’t take much to make me scream.” she informed him, pushing his hand off of her leg and getting up, walking towards the bathroom.  
  
“Can I use your shower?”  
  
“Sure.” and she could feel his eyes on her as she walked in, god it had been such a long time since she felt desired. She looked in the mirror as soon as she entered the bathroom, inspecting the damage. She had several bruises on her hips, though she was relieved to discover that he hadn’t left any hickeys on her neck _'Thank god, those would have been a pain to cover up.'_ Her breasts however were a different story, hickeys mostly just under her breasts, although there were quite a few near her nipples. _‘Fuck, of course he covered my breasts in hickeys, and oh god my thighs!’_ and yep, looking at her inner thighs revealed hickeys covering nearly every inch of them, most of them where her thigh met her vagina.  
  
Groaning, she then walked to the shower, turning it on, glancing at the band-aid covering her sex wound on right shoulder. _'Should have scabbed over by now'_ she thought, ripping it off and throwing it away, glad when she discovered she was correct.  
  
“First of all are you pleased with yourself? Why did you leave so many hickeys? And why do you have a 24 hour clock?” she called, sticking her hand under the shower head to test the temperature.  
  
“Yeah, I am actually, and I told you I wanted to leave marks on you that would last a while. As for the clock, used to be in the army, I got used to it.” he replied, which caused her to do a double take.  
  
“You used to be in the army?” she repeated, walking out of the bathroom and leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest staring at him in astonishment.  
  
“Yeah, served two tours in Afghanistan.” he answered, meeting her eyes as he said this as if to prove he wasn’t ashamed of anything.  
  
“Why weren’t you in uniform at the funeral?” she asked, remembering the standard black suit he’d worn, that seemingly average detail now strange upon the revelation that he’d been a soldier.  
  
“It’s not required to wear the uniform at civilian funerals. You can, but I don’t like to cause then people are focused on the uniform and not the person who died. Plus mom never approved that I joined, so…”  
  
“Oh. But then how’d you get your law degree?”  
  
“I enlisted after I graduated.”  
  
“Why’d you join? If that’s not too personal.”  
  
“No, it’s fine. I enlisted because I wanted to serve my country, simple as that.”  
  
“Never pegged you as the patriotic type.” she commented, though as she thought on it it did make sense. “So…do you want to join me in the shower or no?”  
  
She felt very good about herself when he immediately responded “Yes.” getting up and following her into the bathroom. She’d assumed her days of receiving that reaction from men were long gone but apparently not.  
  
“Just no sex ok? I’m really fucking sore.” she told him, stepping into the shower after testing the water with him right behind her.  
  
“Affirmative.” he replied, stepping around her as he turned on the second shower head, now REALLY grateful he’d gotten the apartment with the impractically large shower.  
  
She laughed as he jumped out from under the shower head upon being doused with cold water.  
  
“It’s not funny, it’s really cold!” he complained, and he looked adorable with a slight pout on his face.  
  
Her laughter stopped however when he grabbed her arm and pulled her under the spray, which she quickly jumped out of, smacking him lightly in the chest (and _fuck_ he’s really well defined there).  
  
“Marcus, that wasn’t funny!” she snapped, a bit of a whine creeping into her voice much to her annoyance.  
  
“Well neither was you laughing at me.” he retorted, and suddenly she found herself pushed up against the wall, the now luke-warm water spraying over them. He was staring at her as if he wanted nothing more than to ravish her over and over, and ok she was sore but it had been so long since someone had looked at her like that.  
  
“Fuck it.” she muttered, standing on her tiptoes and grabbing the back of his head, pulling his lips down to meet hers, kissing him hard. He responded in kind, biting her bottom lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth as she moved her hands to his shoulders for leverage, hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he grabbed onto her ass, bracing her between the wall and his body.  
  
He tore his lips from hers, a self-satisfied expression on his face as he commented “I thought you said no sex.”  
  
“Changed my mind.” she moaned, and he was taking too long, she needs to get off _now_.  
  
“Fuck me, fuck why are you taking so long just fuck me please you fucking asshole.” she begged, irritated.  
  
“No need to be rude about it.” he chided, gently taking her hips being mindful of the bruises he’d left there and positioning her, making a little moan as he thrust into her.  
  
She clawed at his upper back, moaning as he moved agonizingly slow.  
  
“I need an orgasm now, not next week.” she hissed, horny and irritated.  
  
“Yes dear.” he mocked, speeding up.  
  
She moaned louder, trying and failing to quiet herself, she was not going to scream, she was not going to give him the satisfaction.  
  
He slammed into her harder, feeling very pleased with himself as her moans got louder and louder with every thrust of his hips.  
  
She could feel her orgasm building and tried to hold back her screams, failing as she cursed him out several times her orgasm crashing around her, digging her nails into his back. Her screams along with the pain brought him over the edge body tensing as he came, resting his head against her shoulder in the aftermath. After a moment he pulled out, breathing heavily.  
  
Abby slid down the wall to the floor, too exhausted to keep standing, letting his cum leak out of her and down the shower drain.  
  
“God I hate how tall you are.” she told him as he sat next to her. “It takes ages to get up your fucking torso and I’m always paranoid you’ll drop me and I’ll crack my head open.”  
  
“I’d never drop you.”  
  
“You could have if you’d slipped! It’s a miracle we’re not dead, honestly.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Shower sex. You have no idea how many couples come into the ER with a busted head or knee or whatever cause of shower sex. Which is why until just now I have diligently avoided it at all costs.”  
  
“Wait, that was the first time you’ve had shower sex?”  
  
“Yep. I’ve had bath sex before, just not shower sex.” she said, standing up with a groan upon feeling she could manage it, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel wrapping it around herself after drying off (much to Marcus’ dismay).  
  
Marcus followed, turning off the shower heads and drying off.  
  
Abby sighed, hearing her phone ringing. She followed the noise to the front door, where she’d dropped her purse when Marcus had attacked her neck last night. Fumbling through her bag, she finally found it and upon seeing it was Clarke, answered with a “Hello?”  
  
“Mom? Are you ok? You sound out of breath.”  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine, just was on the treadmill. What’s up?” She winced at the lie, it wasn’t her best, and she typically avoided lying to Clarke when she could help it.  
  
“I flew in last night, we’re on a three day break and I wanted to see you before I go back to school. Want to meet up for breakfast?”  
  
“Breakfast? At 10?”  
  
“Actually it’s 9:40 mom.”  
  
“It’s almost 10. And I’d love to, but I have some charts to do so why don’t we make it lunch, does that work?”  
  
“Yeah, see you at 12. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.” she replied, hanging up.  
  
“Who was that?”  
  
At this, she turned around seeing Marcus standing a few feet from her, a towel around his hips, his hair still slightly damp. _‘why am I so attracted to him…oh yeah maybe cause he’s fucking gorgeous and has the tongue of a god’_ and she was staring again, great.  
  
“That was my daughter, Clarke. She wanted to meet for breakfast but I suggested lunch instead.” she replied, picking up her dress from the floor and carrying it into the kitchen with her to get her shoes and underwear.  
  
“Oh…how old is she?” he inquired, following her  
  
“Twenty one, pre-med at Standford.” she answered,  more than a little pride in her voice as she said this. She bent down to pick up her underwear but was too slow, Marcus grabbing them before she could.  
  
“Marcus, I have to get dressed.”  
  
“It’s not even 10 yet, you can stay a little longer…I could go down on you again…” he offered, holding the underwear up out of her each (which wasn’t that far, him being a full seven inches taller than her).  
  
“Yeah, but I have to go home and change.”  
  
“Ok, fine. Just let me go down on you before you leave, please?”  
  
“Wait, you actually want to go down on me?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s fun. And you’re even sexier than normal when you’re moaning and squirming.”  
  
And Marcus Kane might just be the perfect guy. At least where the bedroom is concerned, she couldn’t vouch for anything else.  
  
“Fine, you can go down on me. But as soon as I cum I’m leaving.”  
  
“Fair enough.” he said, grabbing her bra off the floor and carrying the garment along with her underwear into his bedroom, dropping them on the floor. She followed suit, dropping her dress on top of the pile and letting her towel fall to the floor. Before she got into bed, she turned to him pulling his towel off his waist, explaining “If I’m naked so are you.”  
  
She got into bed, situating herself among the rumpled sheets, spreading her legs and moaning as he started kissing up her left ankle slowly, reaching his hands up to rub her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples gently causing a louder drawn out moan.  
  
He removed his hands from her breasts as he continued the slow journey up her leg, resting them on her hips gently, careful not to leave anymore bruises. His fingers drifted lazily south, so close to where she needed him but never touching, softly brushing the damp hair just above her soaking cunt. Nearing her inner thighs, he peppered kisses over each mark he’d made last night, paying special attention to the ones just next to her vagina.  
  
 _'There's no way he can't smell how wet I am'_ she thought, moaning softly. It was torture, she was throbbing and she needed his tongue in her now but she couldn’t bring herself to make him stop. _‘Might never get this again, better savor it.’_ she thought, gripping the sheets tightly as he continued his agonizing kisses, moaning.  
  
After four minutes she couldn’t take it anymore, her cunt aching so badly she was almost in tears.  
  
“Marcus, I really need you eat me out now I can’t fucking take it anymore, please.” she begged, almost screaming when he obeyed without a word, moving his tongue in slow torturous circles inside her.  
  
She moaned louder, his name slipping in every so often, gripping the sheets hard arching her back, her toes curling in the sheer pleasure of it all. His hands were rubbing slow circles over her hips, and fuck she’d never realized how big they were till now, his fingertips almost touching at the center of her waist. The pressure of his hands on her hips only increased her arousal, and he was still going so so slow, slower than last night which she didn’t think was possible.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of his tongue inside her, moaning his name over and over, not caring as they grew louder with each stroke.  
  
Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as she implored “Please go faster…fuck Marcus please…” but he didn’t listen, just continued his slow pace for another three minutes before finally speeding up a fraction. It didn’t make much difference but she welcomed it, moaning louder.  
  
Soon she felt her orgasm building, and he slowed down, barely moving his tongue at all, torturing her. “Please…fuck Marcus please…god I’m so close just go a little faster and I’m there…” she begged, and god she’d never experienced anything like this, it was simultaneously terrible and wonderful.  
  
He ignored her, keeping her on the edge for another five minutes before granting her mercy and speeding up.  
  
She screamed his name, her body trembling uncontrollably as she came. Like last night, he didn’t stop eating her out and she decided to let him continue, moaning as she felt another orgasm building, screaming as she came again, gripping the sheets, but she still didn’t stop him as another wave of pleasure washed over her, only having the energy for a loud moan as she came. Her hand felt like lead as she reached down, tugging his head up by his hair.  
  
“Come here.” she gasped, voice raspy from screaming, kissing him hard when he was next to her and biting his lip slipping her tongue into his mouth, moaning upon tasting herself.  
  
After a few moments she broke the kiss, looked him in the eyes and asked, a little pissed “Why did you torture me like that?”  
  
“You said you were going to leave as soon as you came, I was delaying it for as long as possible.”  
  
“It was fucking awful but also really great. We’re doing it again sometime. I’ll call you next time I’m really stressed, you can come over and go down on me.”  
  
“Who says I want to do that again?” he countered, although the effect was lost with her cum all over his chin.  
  
“Seeing as you just gave me three orgasms in a row, you want to do it again.”  
  
“Yeah, I do.” he admitted, and god she’s so glad he likes going down on women.  
  
“So…I take it you’re ok with continuing whatever this is?” she asked, praying the answer was yes.  
  
“Yeah. As long as you want me I’m up for it.”  
  
“Good.” and she’d probably want him for a long time, if only for his tongue.  
  
He kissed her forehead, pulling back with a grin making its way across his face. She smiled back at him, getting out of bed and picking her clothes up from the floor, getting dressed.  
  
“Wash your face before you go out in public.” she advised him as she put her bra on, grabbing her dress and pulling it over her head.  
  
“I will.” he replied, leaning his back against the headboard watching her as she dressed.  
  
She went to the kitchen, got her shoes, grabbing her bag before leaving his apartment. She doesn’t like saying goodbye, besides she’ll see him again soon. Hopefully.  
  
She drove home, took a shower and changed before driving to meet Clarke for lunch at their favorite Chinese place.  
  
Upon seeing her mom, Clarke got up from their booth and hugged her.  
  
“I’ve missed you so much!” Abby exclaimed, hugging her back. It had been at least two months since she’d seen her daughter in person, one of the reasons she’d been against her going to school out of state.  
  
“I’ve missed you too.” Clarke replied, breaking the hug and sitting back down, Abby sliding into the booth across from her.  
  
“How’s school going?”  
  
“Good, it’s going good.”  
  
“And how is my future daughter in law?” Abby asked, half-jokingly. She honestly expected Raven to ask for her permission to marry Clarke any day now.  
  
“Raven’s good…Finn’s in my science class this year.”  
  
“Look on the bright side, if you’d never dated him you never would have met Raven.”  
  
“I know. God it was so dramatic, me and Finn being together and then discovering Raven was Finn’s girlfriend.”  
  
“Well now she’s your girlfriend.”  
  
“True…speaking of significant others, are you dating anyone?”  
  
Abby groaned; it had been like this since Clarke started college, she was somehow convinced her mom was gonna die alone and kept pestering her about dating people.  
  
“We aren’t getting into this Clarke.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because we aren’t.” Abby replied, looking at the menu.  
  
Clarke’s eyes widened; her mom never outright refused to discuss her lack of love life before.  
  
“Oh my god, are you seeing someone? What’s his name?”  
  
“I’m not seeing anyone Clarke.”  
  
“Yes you are, you so are.”  
  
“No, I’m not.”  
  
“Just tell me his name.”  
  
“End of discussion, Clarke.” Abby ordered, using her mom voice. That worked like a charm, and for the rest of lunch the topic was dropped.


	7. Would this qualify as comfort fucking? or is it just using someone?

Abby was having the worst of bad days. There had been a car accident, a sixteen year old girl was badly injured, and Abby and Jackson had been the ones operating. She was in bad shape when she came into the operating room, not even conscious and Abby _knows_ there was nothing more they could have done but she still feels that if she’d only tried harder she could have saved the girl.  
  
As soon as she got home she stripped and ran a bath, hoping that the water might help numb her. Unfortunately it didn’t. She got out once her fingertips started getting wrinkly, throwing on some underwear with an old over-sized t shirt to sleep in and laid in bed, not bothering to pull back the covers. _'Maybe a good fuck is what I need.'_ she thought, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She hadn’t seen Marcus in person in two weeks. That’s not to say they haven’t been in contact, they’d texted (sometimes dirty, sometimes not) and had phone sex several times but beyond that, nothing.  
  
 _'He'll be up for it, there's no way he won't be up for it.'_ she thought, fairly confidant as she selected his number from her contacts.  
  
“Hey Abby, what’s up?”  
  
“I’ve had a really awful day and I need to just forget about it for a while…come over and fuck me?”  
  
“What’s your address?”  
  
She couldn’t help but grin as she rattled off her address. _'No hesitation whatsoever.'_  
  
“Ok, I should be there in about thirty minutes.”  
  
“Take your shoes off when I let you in, I hate cleaning and I really don’t want you tracking mud anywhere.”  
  
“My shoes aren’t muddy.”  
  
“Well I don’t want my toes crushed.”  
  
“Will you be answering the door naked?” and she could practically see the smirk on his face  
  
“No! I have neighbours, that is not happening. How about just a t-shirt instead?” she offered, slipping her underwear off with her free hand and tossing it onto the floor.  
  
“That’s good too. See you soon.” he replied, hanging up.  
  
As she had thirty minutes to kill, she spent them cleaning her piles of clothes off the floor and making sure it looked somewhat presentable. _'He's a clean freak going off his place, don't want him being too distracted by the mess to fuck me properly.'_ Before she knew it, the doorbell rang.  
  
She grinned, hurrying to the door. As soon as she opened it his lips were on hers and his hands were up her shirt, one working its way up her leg, the other on her breasts. She pulled away, taking his hands out from under her shirt. “Shoes off.” she reminded him, closing the door as he stepped further into the house.  
  
He groaned, leaning against the wall to take his shoes off. She took the time to notice his attire…white t-shirt, loose jeans, black lace up boots, all very casual. Looked nice on him. _'But it'll look even better off'_ she thought, grinning in anticipation as he pulled his last boot off, stuffing the sock into it and placing them beside the mat by the door.  
  
“Come on.” she said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him straight through her house to her bedroom at the end of the hallway, thankful for once that it was vertical to the front door.  
  
“So this is what your bedroom looks like.” he commented, looking around and taking it in. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, night stands on either side. The one on the left had nothing on it but on the right there was a framed picture of her, a young blonde teenaged girl with bright blue eyes, and a man with slightly darker blonde hair than the girl, eyes a duller blue (her late husband he assumed), all with smiles on their faces, and next to it was a simple dark red rectangular jewellery box. The white ceiling fan above the bed was switched off, the grey carpeted floor looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in a while. There were no pictures on the walls, and the bathroom door was left ajar.  
  
“Yep. So…you going to keep looking at my room or are you going to strip and fuck me?” cause really, she needed to forget for a while, she didn’t want to have a breakdown.  
  
He took the hint and started stripping, pulling his shirt off. She pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor and walking over to her bed, pulling the covers back and laying in it, watching him as he unbuckled his belt.  
  
“Today, Marcus.”  
  
“I know, give me a second.” he admonished, pushing his pants and boxers down to his ankles and stepping out of them, climbing into bed and carefully laying on top of her, asking “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“If you could fuck me that would be great.”  
  
“I know that, but what else?”  
  
“You going down on me.”  
  
“In that order?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ok then.”  
  
He kissed her softly, running his hands down her body slowly as if he was trying to memorize her, and this wouldn’t do at all, she didn’t need him being gentle, she needed him to be so rough he toed the line of breaking skin. She bit down on his bottom lip, kissing him harder slipping her tongue into his mouth. He got the message, responding to the kiss passionately but he still wasn’t doing anything substantial much to her annoyance, so she took matters into her own hands, breaking the kiss as she flipped them, straddling his hips.  
  
“Someone’s eager.” he teased, though if he’s being honest it was really hot how she took control like that.  
  
“Only cause you weren’t doing anything. I said I needed to be distracted and you were taking too long.” she snapped, steadying herself with a hand on his chest as she lifting herself up, positioning him with her other hand before sinking down slowly, moaning as she started to move rocking her hips in circular motions, moving her hand from his chest to the headboard for balance.  
  
She looked down at him when he started moaning, he made some strange faces when he moaned and she couldn’t stop herself from laughing.  
  
“What’s so funny?” he gasped, running his hands up her sides.  
  
“You. Fuck you make really weird faces when you moan.” she replied as she rocking her hips faster, moaning  
  
“So do you.” he retorted, hands stopping right below her breasts. “May I?”  
  
“I do not! I look hot when I moan. And sure, just don’t leave any bruises. Doesn’t feel good when I’m wearing a bra.”  
  
“I’ve never left bruises on your breasts with my hands, and how do you know what you look like when you moan?” he inquired, running his fingertips over her nipples  squeezing them slightly. She moaned, arching her back slightly pushing her breasts into his hands, keeping her eyes locked on his as she rocked faster, her hair flying all over the place.  
  
“There’s a first time for everything, and I had sex with Jake in front of a mirror once.”  
  
“Oh. That…well that doesn’t really seem like you.” and oh _fuck_ he was palming her breasts, god it felt so good.  
  
“We were on our honeymoon, I wanted to try it.” she moaned, riding him harder.  
  
He didn’t reply, closing his eyes lightly squeezing her breasts with every rock of her hips, the sensations sending bursts of pleasure down her body the pressure building slowly.  
  
She broke eye contact, leaning her head back moaning as she moved. She wasn’t any closer to reaching orgasm and fuck it, this is about her and her needs. She took her right hand off the headboard replacing it with her left, reaching down and massaging her clit as she moved, the extra friction giving her just what she needed to climax, moaning loudly as she came, Marcus following shortly after. She maneuvered herself off his cock, rolling onto her back next to him.  
  
“When you feel up to it you can start going down on me.” she gasped as his cum dripped out of her, still recovering from her orgasm.  
  
After a few minutes he turned towards her, kissing down her neck running his hands over her body, fingers brushing over her mound but not staying there, straying to her inner thighs as he ran his tongue over her nipples. She moaned as he made his way slowly down her stomach, replacing his hands with his mouth sucking on her inner thighs, hands now gripping her hips.  
  
He continued this for a few moments before moving upwards, sucking right next to her vulva and it was torture, she was so horny and she needed him to get on with it.  
  
“Keep teasing and you’re never touching me again.” she warned, moaning loudly when he quickly slipped his tongue into her, slowly moving around in circular motions, though thankfully not as slow as he usually did.  
  
Moaning, she gripped the sheets attempting to buck her hips but his hands kept her locked in place and it was oddly arousing, him not allowing her to move.  
  
He slowed down his movements to a crawl, stroking her gently with his tongue and fuck, it felt like she was on fire, normally his teasing would piss her off but it certainly served its purpose in distracting her. Besides, she loved how he genuinely seemed to love going down on her, as if he never wanted to stop and was purposefully slowing down to have more time with his head between her legs.  
  
She let him take his time, savouring the waves of pleasure shooting through her with every movement of his tongue as she felt her orgasm building, her moans becoming louder and louder, morphing into screams, her body shaking as she came. She tugged at his hair lightly when her body couldn’t take his movements any longer, still trembling in the aftershocks of her orgasm. She crooked a finger towards herself, kissing him hard to taste herself on his lips when he moved up and laid next to her. After she broke the kiss, they laid in silence for a few moments.  
  
“May I hold you?”  
  
“If by hold you mean spoon, sure.”  
  
He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her middle, her back pressed against his chest and it felt really nice, being held like that. Hadn’t happened in a long time.  
  
“You know…you’re the first person I’ve had sex with in my bed in five years…”  
  
The implications of what she said hit him immediately.  
  
“I’m honoured.” he replied, kissing her shoulder.  
  
She chuckled slightly, though she didn’t really know why. “You know why I fucked someone a year after Jake died? I wanted to get it over with. I didn’t want the last person to have touched me to be my dead husband, so I went on a blind date and had really bad sex. I wasn’t even ready to move on then, for fucks sake I wore my wedding ring for two years after he died, along with wearing his around my neck…is that pathetic? Wearing your dead husbands ring on a fucking chain and keeping your wedding ring on?”  
  
“I’ve never been married, but I don’t think it is…he was your husband, of course it would take you a while to move on.”  
  
“Yeah, I suppose so…Clarke thinks I’m going to die alone, ever since she started college she’s been asking me if I’ve met anyone, if I’ve been on a date. I think she wants me to get remarried at some point.”  
  
“Do you want to get married again?”  
  
“No…I mean I’d like a person to be there for me, you know? I just don’t think I’d want to get married again.” _'I don't want to be a widow again…'_  
  
“I understand that. So…how was your day so bad you needed me to help distract you?”  
  
Abby sighed, she figured he’d been looking for a way to ask her that. “There was a car crash on fifteen…three passengers, mom, dad and their sixteen year old daughter. Her parents died upon impact, she was still alive, me and Jackson operated on her…she died on the operating table. And I know logically that there was nothing I could have done, her injuries were too severe but maybe if I had tried harder I could have saved her.”  
  
Marcus gently turned her around in his arms so she was facing him, locking eyes with her. “Abby, it’s not your fault ok? Don’t blame yourself, you don’t need that guilt weighing down on you, trust me on this.”  
  
“But maybe if-“  
  
“No maybes. You said it yourself, she was too badly injured.”  
  
Abby was quiet for a few moments before saying, voice slightly shaky “She looked like Clarke, she looked so much like Clarke did at that age and it kills me that I wasn’t able to save her.”  
  
He kissed her forehead, murmuring “I know…” against her skin, laying with her for a few moments before moving to get up, stopping when she grabbed his arm.  
  
“Could you stay the night? Unless you have somewhere to be.”  
  
“No, I can stay.” he replied, getting back into bed and spooning her.  
  
“Thanks…and I’m sorry for piling all that on you, you didn’t need to know my grieving process.”  
  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind.”  
  
“You sure? I mean we barely know each other.”  
  
“Well we’ve had sex several times so I think that counts for something.”  
  
“Maybe…” she trailed off, yawning. Her exhaustion was catching up to her, eyelids drooping till she couldn’t bother keeping them open any longer, falling asleep within minutes.


	8. We aren't actually being domestic are we

The first thing Abby felt upon waking up was Marcus’ arms around her waist, and it had been years since she’d woken up in someone’s arms like this. Her eyes drifted over to the picture of her and Jake with Clarke sandwiched between them, arms around each other smiling into the camera. She remembered when it was taken; they had been staying in a cabin in the woods out in some campgrounds, and Jake had insisted on taking a nature walk as a family. He’d always carried a camera with him when they were on vacation and had asked some fellow hikers to take a picture of them (much to Clarke’s embarrassment, she remembered with a smile). It had been a good day, and it was one of her favourite pictures of them as a family.  
  
“What was he like?”  
  
She came back to the present with a jolt, startled slightly. “Why are you asking?”  
  
“I’m curious…he meant a lot to you, he had to be pretty amazing…”  
  
“He was…he was always trying to do the right thing, help people regardless the cost to himself. Clarke took after him in that aspect, she was really close with him, nearly killed her when he died.”  
  
“How did he die? If you don’t mind me asking, I understand if you don’t want to answer.”  
  
“No, it’s ok…he was an electrical engineer, he was working on some circuit for a company, there was a faulty wire and he got electrocuted.”  
  
“Oh…I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s been five years, I’ve moved on. But thanks anyway.”  
  
“What’s in the box?” he asked, tapping the jewelry box next to the picture.  
  
“My and Jake’s wedding rings.” she replied, moving out of his arms and grabbing the box, sitting up leaning against the headboard. He followed suit, sitting next to her watching as she opened the box to reveal two simple brass wedding bands on a silver chain. “I put mine with his after I felt it was time to take it off…”  
  
“That’s a nice idea…” he murmured, staring at them. He didn’t feel it was his place to touch them, they were part of her past with her husband, it felt wrong.  
  
“I wanted to keep them close.” she shrugged, closing the box and putting it back on her bedside table. “What about you, did you ever have anyone special in your life? I know you said you’ve never been married but there has to have been someone…”  
  
“Yeah, there was…her name was Callie, we were together for about a year before I joined the army. It was a mutual split, I couldn’t ask her to wait for who knows how long when there was no guarantee I was coming back alive…”  
  
“What happened after you got back?”  
  
“She was with someone else, I signed up for a second tour…not cause of that, well, not completely…I had hoped she’d wait regardless, you know?”  
  
“Kind of.”  
  
Abby groaned as her phone rang, grabbing it off the bedside and answering with a “Hello?”  
  
“Abby? It’s Raven…I wanted to ask you something.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“May I have permission to marry your daughter?”  
  
Abby grinned, it was FINALLY happening!  
  
“Yes! Yes of course, of course you can Raven.”  
  
“Thanks. Honestly I’m only really asking cause well I respect you and Clarke told me that if we ever got that serious I shouldn’t ask you.”  
  
“Sounds like her. Do you have a ring yet?”  
  
“Yeah, be prepared for a phone call from Clarke at an odd hour within the next few weeks.”  
  
“Thanks for the warning.”  
  
“No problem. Listen I gotta go but thanks for approving.”  
  
“Anytime.” Abby replied before hanging up.  
  
She couldn’t stop smiling, it was actually happening! “I now officially have the coolest future daughter in law ever!”  
  
“Really? What’s her name?”  
  
“Raven, she’s goes to Stanford with Clarke too, only she’s a mechanical engineer. God, her & Clarke have been together since about second semester freshman year, I was wondering when they’d get engaged. She’s SO amazing, she’s really smart and good at what she does and she loves Clarke, she really really loves her.”  
  
“Sounds pretty amazing.”  
  
“She is. I’m so glad Clarke found someone who deserves her.”  
  
“I can tell.” he commented, smiling at her. It was really adorable how excited she was about this.  
  
She smiled at him, god it had been so long since she was this happy. She glanced down at his mouth, her cum was still dried all over his chin. _‘He’ll go out in public like that if I don’t clean it off’_ she thought, getting up and going to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, and it felt really good. _‘Still got it’_ she thought, walking back to the bed and sitting next to him, wiping his chin off. At his puzzled look, she explained “You had dried cum on your chin.”  
  
Oh…you have a really nice ass.”  
  
“Thanks?”  
  
“It’s just I noticed when you were going to the bathroom is all.”  
  
“Yeah, I could tell.”  
  
“Sorry.” but he didn’t sound sorry at all.  
  
“It’s cool.” she said, getting up and taking the washcloth back to the bathroom, washing it out and hanging it up to dry. She stopped in front of the sink and washed her face off, jumping slightly when she felt Marcus’ hands wrap around her midsection, sliding one slowly south as he locked eyes with her through the mirror.  
  
“Is this ok?” he asked, his right hand now resting in the middle of her waist, his left creeping upward to her breasts.  
  
“Fuck yes.” she gasped, leaning back into him, her head resting against his chest as she kept her eyes locked with his through the mirror, spreading her legs slightly. She moaned when he moved his hand down, fingers brushing against her core, his left hand moving up to caress her breasts. She could feel his erection against her lower back and fuck it was so fantastic knowing how much he wanted her.  
  
She moaned as he rubbed her clit slowly, moving his fingers steadily in circles, his left hand brushing over her nipples. His eyes never left hers and oh god this was so hot.  
  
She pressed her body closer against his, eyes drifting down to the reflection of his fingers massaging her clit, and he moved his hand down a fraction so his palm was now rubbing circles on her clit, slipping a finger inside of her for a moment as he did this, stopping when his knuckle was submerged in her and pulling out, his finger now coated in her cum as he slid the digit up to her clit, rubbing it again, his left hand running lazily over her breasts.  
  
She moaned his name, and her legs felt like jelly, he’d only been touching her for a few moments and she was more turned on than she’d been in a long time. _‘Fuck him…sexy bastard’_ she thought, moaning louder as he kept up his movements, sliding his hand down again so his palm was on her clit, moving it in circles on her, and fuck she could feel herself getting close.  
  
Then his hands were off her completely and he stepped away, walking around to face her.  
  
“Marcus, I swear to god I’m not in the mood for you to be an asshole, just get me off or I’ll have to do it myself!” she snapped, she needed an orgasm damn it!  
  
He gave her a lopsided smile, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and pushing her backwards till she hit the wall. _'Guess we're fucking now.'_ she thought, but before she could attempt to climb up his ridiculously tall frame he removed his hands from her shoulders and knelt on his knees before her, his head stopping at the middle of her stomach, hands resting on the floor. There was a tension in the air as she realized what he was going to do and this was something she never expected to see; he’d never struck her as the type of man to kneel. The only other man who’d knelt before her like this had been Jake. _'Don't think about him, this isn't about your dead husband this is about Marcus.'_  
  
Marcus wet his lips before he spoke, sounding uncertain for the first time since he’d touched her.  
  
“May I?” he asked, looking up at her to meet her gaze.  
  
“Yeah, yeah of course. Please.” she answered, spreading her legs as he kissed down her stomach, crouching further so he could get his head where he wanted it.  
  
He started out with slow licks, not even slipping his tongue inside her, running it all over her vulva tantalizingly slowly and her hands fell to his hair, carding her fingers through it as she moaned, her eyes locked on their reflection in the mirror.  
  
He seemed to be purposefully not pleasuring her where she needed it the most, his tongue touching everywhere but her cunt. She was aching and she needed relief, but she couldn’t bring herself to make him stop; she enjoyed watching him on his knees eating her out and didn’t want it to end.  
  
He continued dancing around her core for several minutes, and she couldn’t contain her movements, squirming and moaning whenever his tongue got close to her clit or opening only to skirt away at the last moment.  
  
Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore, she was so damn wet and she ached so badly it seemed to overwhelm her whole body, it was the worst kind of torture and she wanted it to end. She gripped his hair and pulled his head back, tugging on it so he was looking up at her.  
  
“Stop teasing me. You know damn well what you’re doing and it was fun at first but now I need you to make me cum. Repeatedly. Understand?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good. Now get on with it.” she ordered, loosening her grip on his hair as he situated his head between her legs again, slipping his tongue into her causing a mixture of a moan and a sigh of relief to pass her lips.  
  
He seemed to understand that teasing her at this point would get him nowhere as he sped up his movements, rolling his tongue counter-clockwise inside of her, only to switch it to clockwise moments later and she moaned gripping his hair hard, not putting any pressure on his head but causing enough pain for it to make him moan, sending wonderful vibrations through her body.  Her legs started shaking as she came, and she had to grip his shoulders for balance, moaning his name over and over till it was just an endless stream of marcusmarcusmarcusohgoddon’tstop.

 

  
She barely had time to recover as her second orgasm crashed over her, his tongue never slowing down, and god it felt so good. _'Fuck he's spoiling me, I'm starting to get used to regular orgasms by someone else's doing'_ she thought, biting her lip unsuccessfully holding back moans.

She was reduced to whimpering by her third orgasm, and breathlessly she tugged him off of her by his hair, sinking to the ground pulling him in for a lazy kiss before pushing him gently onto his back, straddling him.

“Want me to do you now? I’m a bit too tired to fuck you but I could suck you off.” she offered, running a hand down his chest.

“You don’t have to, you’re not obligated or anything.” and at this she rolled her eyes, as if she’d feel obligated to suck a guy off.

“I know that, I’m offering because I want to. Now do you want me to suck you off or not? Cause I could always leave you to take care of it yourself…”

“No, no you can suck me off.” and she smiled at his enthusiasm, it was clear he was trying to be a gentleman or whatever and not appear too eager but he obviously wanted it.

Her smile disappeared as she met his eyes again, saying “Ok, I haven’t done this in a while so it won’t be great. And if you push my head down you are never touching me again. I’m absolutely serious, I don’t tolerate that shit. Also I am on no uncertain terms swallowing. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

She nodded, kissing down his neck, running her tongue over his collarbone. She hadn’t ever been able to appreciate his body before, it had been all about her and while she liked that, she’d been looking forward to making him moan her name as he’d made her moan his.

She took her time moving down his body, running her tongue over his stomach (she noticed a scar near his navel, looked like a bullet wound. She wondered briefly if it was still inside him, if it had hit any major areas), placing kisses every so often.

When she got to his cock, she ran her tongue up and down his length several times, grasping the base of it with her hand once she felt it was wet enough, moving her hand up and down. She gently flicked her tongue over the head of his penis, mindful of the fact he wasn’t circumcised. He moaned, which she took as a good sign, sucking on his foreskin as she moved her hand up and down the base. He moaned her name, and fuck that was hot. Felt nice knowing she could do this to him. She wrapped her lips around his tip, swirling her tongue around it as she continued moving her hand up and down his shaft, feeling pleased with herself as his moans got louder. _'So this is what it feels like for him when I'm being so loud…nice…'_ She continued flicking her tongue over his tip for a few minutes, when she felt a tug on her hair. _'Must be time to cum'_ she thought, keeping her lips locked around his tip and taking his cum in her mouth, getting up and going over to the sink, spitting it out

“I thought you said you don’t swallow.”

“I don’t, I didn’t want my floor getting dirty.” she replied, washing it down the sink and grabbing her toothbrush, brushing her teeth and guzzling mouthwash.

“So, how was that for you? Keep in mind I haven’t done that in years if it was awful.”

“No, no it was pretty good, I liked it.” he said, getting up and running a hand through his hair.

Her stomach growled, and she groaned. “Wanna get dressed and have breakfast with me?”

“We don’t necessarily have to get dressed.” he pointed out, walking over to her and grabbing her hand, gently pulling her to him.

“Neighbours, remember? So yeah we do.”

“Damn it.” he murmured, leaning down and kissing her softly. He tried to sneak a hand down south again but she was having none of it, breaking the kiss and stepping away from him.

“Sorry dude, sex isn’t going to distract me from food. Get dressed.” she ordered, smiling at him before walking into the bedroom and grabbing some underwear and a bra, slipping those on, pulling on some sweat pants and an old t shirt.

Marcus grabbed his discarded clothes, pulling them on before following her into the kitchen, watching as she grabbed two bowls and spoons, placing them on the counter.

“Sit down, I’m ok.” she assured him seeing him standing in the entrance to the kitchen watching her. She gestured to the table across from the kitchen.

He sat down, grabbing one of the bowls and spoons from the counter as he passed it.

She brought over milk and cereal, setting them down before grabbing her bowl and spoon from the counter. As soon as she sat down she was up again, inquiring “Coffee?”.

“I’m fine. Please sit down.” he said as he poured milk and cereal into his bowl.

“Ok, just checking.” she said, sitting down and following suit, taking a few bites.

“So why are the top shelves in the cupboard empty?” he asked, curious.

“Not everyone is as freakishly tall as you, and I don’t like using step stools in my own home.”

“Oh.”

They ate in silence for a few moments before the landline rang. Abby groaned, getting up and answering it with a “Dr Griffin speaking.”

 ”Abby? It’s Jackson. Listen, I know you just got off call and yesterday was pretty hectic but I was wondering if you could fill in for me tonight? It’s my and Nathan’s one year anniversary and we were going to have a Skype date.”

Abby sighed inwardly, truth be told she was completely burnt out and really needed time off but Jackson was a dear friend, she couldn’t say no.

“Sure, I’ll fill in for you. Have fun on your Skype date.” she said, ejecting false cheeriness into her tone that she hoped wasn’t too obvious.

“Thanks Abby, I owe you one!” he said before hanging up.

Abby sighed, hanging the phone up and walking over to the stove, grabbing the kettle off of it and filling it with water, setting it on the stove and turning it on. She grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard, followed by a mug from one of the cabinets, placing the bag in the mug after opening it. She walked back over to the table and sat down, waiting for it to boil.

“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked, it was obvious that phone call had wrecked her mood.

“You know what the worst part is of your colleagues knowing you’re a single woman with a daughter out of the house? They ask you to cover for them, like “Oh please Abby, it’s so-and-sos birthday, I can’t miss it!”. Cause of course I couldn’t possibly be doing anything or have anything planned.”

“You could always say no.”

“I know, but they have families and they should spend time with them, I don’t mind it that much. It’s just…I just got off for the first time in two weeks and I’m exhausted. I’m completely exhausted and I really don’t want to go in but Jackson’s a really good friend and it’s his and his boyfriend’s one year anniversary, he should be able to spend time with him.”

“Yeah, but you deserve time off too. Look, just call him back and tell him something came up.”

“But he sounded so excited, I don’t want to wreck it.”

“Then I’ll call him.” Marcus said, standing up and walking over to the landline. “What’s his number?”

Abby sighed, it was obvious he wasn’t going to let this go till he talked to Jackson. She gave him Jackson’s number, and he dialed it.

“Hey Abby.” came Jackson’s cheery voice on the end.

“Hello, I’m Marcus, Abby’s, um…boyfriend and she’s too nice to say this but she’s exhausted. I know she told you she’d cover your shift but she can’t, if she does I’m worried she’ll pass out or get hurt. You understand right?”

“Yeah, of course. But why are you telling me this? Why not Abby?”

“She feels like you should spend time with your boyfriend, and she doesn’t want to ruin your anniversary. “

“Oh. Well tell her it’s alright, I understand. She needs rest. Thanks for letting me know.”

“Welcome.” he replied before hanging up.

“See? Simple.” he said, turning back to Abby. At that moment the kettle started whistling, and he rushed to the stove, turning it off and pouring the water into her cup, bringing it over to her and sitting down.

“You told him you were my boyfriend. Why did you say that?”

“Would you have preferred I say I’m someone you’ve been sleeping with for the past two weeks?”

“Good point.”

They went back to eating their now-soggy cereal, and Abby sipped her tea.

“Thanks, by the way. I owe you.”

“No, you don’t. It’s the least I could do.”

“Maybe…anywhere you have to be after this?”

"No, I have Saturdays off…we could go on a walk or something if you want? Get out of the house?"  
  
“Not feeling like moving…we could watch some tv?”  
  
"Sure." he agreed, finishing his cereal. She took her last bite and finished her tea, taking his bowl and bringing them to the sink letting them soak before leading him into the living room, plopping on the couch and turning the tv on. He sat next to her, and they flipped through the channels.  
  
“Yes! Call the Midwife!” she exclaimed, selecting it from the list.  
  
“Call the what? What’s this about?” he asked, confused. All he saw was women in 1920s hairstyles riding bikes.  
  
“Call the Midwife. It’s AMAZING. It’s set in England in the 1920s, and it’s about midwives going through their day-to-day lives helping people. And best of all it’s actually accurate! You have no idea how annoying it is to watch something only to get pulled out of it when the “medical” facts are bullshit.”  
  
“Ok, let’s try it.” he conceded, and it was a bit confusing at first but after a few minutes he could see why she liked it so much (and he found it adorable when she put in her comments on the characters).  
  
When it got to the birthing scene however, he had to look away (much to Abby’s amusement).  
  
“Seriously? You’ve been shot in the stomach, and you can’t handle a birth scene?”  
  
“How do you know I’ve been shot in the stomach?” he asked, partly cause he was curious and partly to distract himself from the horrors of birth.  
  
“I saw your scar. Did they remove it or leave it in?”  
  
“They left it in, would have caused more damage removing it.”  
  
She nodded, approving of the decision, and they lapsed into silence after that, watching the episode.  
  
As the episode ended, she could feel herself dozing off and she leaned on him slightly, her head on his shoulder. She felt him wrap his arm around her and he pulled her closer, letting her lean on him more fully. She breathed him in and stretched herself out on the couch, legs curled up in a ball, laying her head on his lap. He started running his hands through her hair, and it relaxed her. She was asleep within minutes.


End file.
